Legolas
Legolas Greenleaf is a Sindarin Elf who became a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. With his keen eyesight, sensitive hearing, and excellent bowmanship, Legolas was a valuable resource to the other eight members of the Fellowship. His age is never stated by Tolkien but is estimated to be between 3,000 to 5,000 years old. Role in the story Legolas was Prince of Mirkwood, the son of King Thranduil, a descendant from the royal line of Sindarin elves. Legolas was considered young by Elven standards, but was at least three centuries old. He first came to prominence at the council of Elrond, where he came as a messenger from his father to discuss the escape of Gollum. Elrond picked Legolas to become one of the members of the Fellowship that set out to destroy the One Ring. Within the Fellowship, Legolas and the dwarf, Gimli, clashed because of the ancient quarrel between Elves and Dwarves after the destruction of Doriath, and also because Legolas's father Thranduil once imprisoned Gimli's father Glóin (during Bilbo's Quest to the Lonely Mountain). They became friends, however, when they entered Lothlórien and Gimli greeted the Lady of the Golden Wood with gentle words. In the Battle of the Hornburg, he and Gimli engaged in Orc-slaying contests with Gimli winning by one, though Legolas was not jealous stating "You have passed my score by one but I do not grudge you the game, so glad am I to see you on your legs". In the movie adaptions the same contest was carried out in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. ]] After the destruction of the One Ring and of Sauron, the two went off travelling together through Fangorn Forest and then later traveled to the Glittering Caves at Aglarond as he and Gimli had agreed . Eventually, Legolas came to Ithilien with some of his people, with his father's leave, to live out his remaining time in Middle-earth helping to restore the devastated forests of that war-ravaged land. After the death of King Elessar, Legolas left Middle-earth to go over the Sea, and Gimli's love for his friend, and the desire to see Galadriel once again, prompts him to go with Legolas; the first and only Dwarf to do so. The Character Although he lived among them and in their culture, Legolas was not one of the Silvan Elves. As a son of the Elven-king Thranduil, who had originally come from Doriath, Legolas was actually a Sindarin Elf. This is complicated by the fact that a small minority of Sindarin Elves ruled the predominantly Silvan Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood, a minority to which Legolas belonged. The Sindarin minority in that realm, who should have been more noble and wise than the Silvan Elves, can be seen as having "gone native" at the end of the First Age: after Morgoth was defeated and all of the grand Elf-kingdoms of Beleriand were destroyed, they can be seen as going back to "a simpler time" in their culture. Although Tolkien elves are a diverse group, fantasy and gaming enthusiasts tend to cite Legolas as the archetypical basis for the majority of modern elf stereotypes, in particular archery. Legolas' Name The name Legolas is a Silvan dialect form of pure Sindarin Laegolas, Greenleaf. It consists of the Sindarin words laeg, green; and golas, a collection of leaves, foliage (being a prefixed collective form of las(s), leaf). The Quenya form (mentioned in the Book of Lost Tales in the context of another character of that name) is Laiqualassë. There might, however, be a certain meaning to his name: laeg is a very rare, archaic word for green, which is normally replaced by calen (cf. Calenhad, mutated Parth Galen and plural Pinnath Gelin) and is otherwise almost only preserved in Laegrim, Laegel(d)rim (Sindarin form of Quenya Laiquendi), the Green Elves of the First Age. It may be that Thranduil named his son Legolas to at least in part refer to this people, who were remote kin and ancestors of the later Silvan Elves, the people Thranduil ruled and to whom - very likely - Thranduil's wife belonged. Weapons Elvish Long-Knives Legolas primarily uses two weapons when engaged in combat with the forces of evil. The first of these are his Elvish long-knives. Legolas carries one in the book - given to him as a gift by the Lady Galadriel when the Fellowship leaves Lorien - and two of in the movie adaptation, and uses them with deadly precision. Legolas uses them when he is forced into close combat or runs out of arrows, such as at the Deeping Wall of Helm's Deep. Bow Though Legolas is quite skilled with his Elvish long-knives, his true prowess obviously lies in archery. Using his longbow, Legolas is able to shoot anything with deadly accuracy, even from a very far distance, which is demonstrated in the ambush of the Warg Riders of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film). His archery skills have earned him the respect of the Fellowship, notably by striking down a Nazgul on a winged Fell Beast while sailing down the Anduin river. In The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game), Legolas's bow has particularly special powers. His final bow upgrades, the Mithril Arrows and Elven Bow Mastery, make Legolas almost ludicrously powerful capable of taking on entire armies by himself . Thriller Arrows can make even the most powerful units like Trolls and Ringmaster fall with just two (charged) shots, while Elven Bow Mastery allows him to shoot two of these arrows at a time. Together, he is an unstoppable archer. Appearance in the books and films In the books *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King In the movies *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King Legolas on Film and in other Media Peter Jackson versions In the 'official movie guide' for The Lord of the Rings, a birthdate for Legolas is set to TA 87. This would make him 2931 years old at the time of the War of the Ring. This date for Legolas' birth was made up by the movie writers, as in the books there are no known dates concerning Legolas before TA 3018. His age is never specified by Tolkien, but he is believed to be somewhere between 3000 and 5000 years of age. Due to a technical mishap involving Orlando Bloom's contact lenses, in the films Legolas' eye colour sometimes changes between brown and purple. Peter Jackson also filmed, but never used, footage of Legolas in his new home. Previous Adaptations Legolas has also been portrayed by Anthony Daniels in the 1978 animated version of The Lord of the Rings and by David Collings in the BBC Radio 4 adaptation. Legolas of Gondolin The name Legolas Greenleaf first appeared in The Fall of Gondolin, one of the "Lost Tales". The character is mentioned only once and is unrelated to the character discussed above. Because Tolkien had reused the name in LOTR, this Legolas was not included in the published Silmarillion. The Legolas of Gondolin, who Tolkien would have likely renamed, has a different etymology. His name (Laiqalassë in its pure form) comes from the primitive Quenya (Quenya) words laica, green, and lassë, leaf. The names are very similar, but the characters were different: Legolas of Gondolin was a Ñoldorin Exile, head of the House of the Tree. :But the others, led by one Legolas Greenleaf of the house of the Tree, who knew all that plain by day or by dark, and was night-sighted, made much speed over the vale for all their weariness, and halted only after a great march. :"The Fall of Gondolin", Book of Lost Tales.thumb|400px|right|Legolas kills a Mumak in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. External links *Legolas of Mirkwood: Prince Among Equals *Speaking of Legolas... Category:Grey Elves category:Fellowship members